The present invention relates to manufacturing semiconductor devices, particularly to manufacturing gate dielectric layers for Field Effect Transistor (FET) structures.
FETs are commonly employed in electronic circuit applications. FETs may include a source region and a drain region spaced apart by a semiconductor channel region. In planar FETs, the semiconductor channel region may be a semiconductor substrate. In finFETs, the semiconductor channel region may be a semiconductor fin. A gate, potentially including a gate dielectric layer, a work function metal layer, and a metal electrode, may be formed above the channel region. By applying voltage to the gate, the conductivity of the channel region may increase and allow current to flow from the source region to the drain region.